


Bravado's Consequences

by anesor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, SWModdy prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: Yoda's lineage shows a lot of bravado, but it doesn't always work out...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Shadows of the Clone Wars (NaNo2020 short stories)





	Bravado's Consequences

  
  


Anakin trotted along after Mr. Jinn and Mr. Kenobi. It was so wizard to visit his _**third**_ world already, and he didn’t even start training yet.

Mr. Kenobi was mad at Mr. Jinn, but no one explained why. No one said anything. Anakin could tell the old geezers were mad, too, but they didn’t say why. They all knew why, even Mr. Jinn, even if he pretended not to care.

Underneath, Mr. Kenobi was hiding what he felt. He felt all bitter dun-brown hurt and lost He felt like Kitster when his sister was sold away and Anakin didn’t understand why she’d been sold.

They all went under _**water**_ met Jar-Jar’s people and Boss Nass was a little scary. Nothing like Jar-Jar. Then Anakin found out that the Handmaiden was the real Queen.

Ani never thought he’d be important enough to know a real Queen.

His angel was planning a battle and he was supposed to help by staying out of trouble.

Then the angry sleemo attacked Mr Jinn and Obi-Wan again. How could _**he**_ follow them all the way from Tatooine, back and forth? Ani didn’t like being told to hide, but Artoo was a big help when Anakin accidentally started the launch sequence.

He wasn’t going to cry if he got to pilot a fighter, he just had to figure out what did what. That ship was the center and master of all the attacking ships.

But Anakin had guns and there was the Master droid who wanted to enslave Padmé’s world.

He just needed to break something _**important**_ to stop the attackers… He paused a moment to absorb that it was all so wizard to blast the attackers.

* * *

Council Member Mace Windu sat on his Council seat. Jinn and Kenobi were in the center.

The Padawan was pale and control slipping as he favored his injury.

It was not worth comment.

The cause was sufficient.

The Master was stoic, emotions properly absent despite his injuries. It reminded Mace of how the Master reacted after Xanatos, both times. Mace’s gaze traveled over his colleagues, these occasions for censure were rare enough that he still was not used to this necessity.

Master Yoda took a deeper breath and stared without emotion at his own Grandpadawan. Turning toward young Obi-Wan, he said, “Padawan Kenobi, you came through a great trial and faced an old darkness. The Council has decided that your victory over the mystery Zabrack constitutes the passage from learner to Knight. Step Forward, now.”

Mace caught his breath. He understood why the old Master was diverting from custom, the Padawan did not deserve to be cut adrift yet _again_ by Jinn’s actions.

Kenobi seemed both puzzled and ebullient with a rising joy, kneeling down at the old Master’s gesture.

Jinn’s outrage started seeping out of his shields.

“Name you the Council does, a Jedi Knight, by right of battle and Council wisdom.” Yoda clipped the braid neatly and laid his clawed hand on the new Knight’s forehead. “With compassion may you continue serving the light, by heeding the unifying Force. ”

Obi-Wan grinned, something that had nearly disappeared during his… admittedly troubled apprenticeship. Not that _**he**_ had been the truly troubled one.

Mace had been off as a new Master himself for the worst events.

The Council rose and bowed to the new Knight, and formally dismissed him to select quarters and prepare to move to them.

That left Jinn with a now more overtly disapproving Council.

“I told you he was ready.” The Master crossed his arms, smug.

“Careless you were. Never should you have been given another young mind to teach and protect. One last chance to mend what was broken with your Padawan, you had. Hmmmmmm.” The oldest Master’s ears were drooping with disappointment.

All the Council was agreed on this, and Mace spoke next. “But your focus was not on following the will of the Force, but on your ego and proving yourself right. This Council would sooner have given the boy to new Knights like Vos and Kenobi than one as careless as you have proven.”

“But the boy needed a Master to reach the potential of his power!”

Adi Galilia spoke with an angry edge. “So would speak a Darksider, seeking more power over wisdom and balance. You have forgotten that Jedi are about service to others, not selfish desires.”

“Your Padawans exist in the here and now, not in whatever power they achieve in time.” Plo did not disapprove that often. “You did not have care for your current Padawan or the initiate-candidate, taking the youngling into a war zone instead of exercising the patience of a seasoned Master. Nor did you place him with worthwhile guardians or detail your Padawan away from the battle to protect your find. You hoarded him like a possession, only you could see.”

“No place was proven safer from the Sith.” Master Jinn growled.

“The boy succeeded in blocking the orbital attack at the cost of his life, and will be given appropriate honors as a full Padawan, with Kenobi listed as his Master. The Naboo Queen and former Senator are demanding sanction, and the Council sees _no_ reason to deny them.” Mace felt some pity for his once friend. “Qui-Gon Jinn, your rank in the Jedi Order is hereby reduced to Knight, service date of now.”

Jinn was in shock, finally, not arrogance. Anger simmered inside denial.

He was now ranked below his former Padawan, and regaining Mastery would depend on time and sincere effort with the mental healers… Mace thought it would be a long journey.

Phophecy has no place in the here and now.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt released by SWModdy Sept 2019:  
>  _where she wondered what would have happened if Anakin had died during the battle on Naboo during TPM? I mean, he was 9 and untrained and it was a war zone. I’d love to see your take on this: does Qui-Gon get punished, what happens to Obi-Wan?_
> 
> I respect Jinn, but when one looks into his teaching record, a therapist should have been involved not a young Padawan.   
> \---  
> Star Wars is the property of Lucas and Disney. No infringement is intended nor profit made from this story.


End file.
